1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a metal line structure and its method of manufacture. More particularly, the present invention relates to a metal line structure having slanted edges on two sides for enhancing step coverage in a subsequent deposition process.
2. Description of Related Art
For most very large scale integrated (VLSI) circuits, when fabrication of the MOS transistors is nearly complete, metal layers have to be formed over the substrate to connect various transistors or other device units. The metal layers that connect various transistors or other devices are known as "metal lines". Following the recent increase in the level of integration for VLSI circuits, distances between different devices become smaller. Hence, density of the metal lines will correspondingly increase. Furthermore, since these metal lines actually serve as conducting wires, it needs to climb over, for example, a multiple of insulating field oxide layers in a three-dimensional way in order to link up the various devices in different locations.
FIG. 1A and 1B are two cross-sectional views showing the progression of manufacturing steps in producing a conventional metal line structure. First, as shown in FIG. 1A, on a semiconductor substrate 10 that has a transistor already formed thereon, metal is deposited to form a metallic layer 12. The metal can be deposited using a sputtering method. In general, a thin layer of anti-reflective coating (ARC) will also coated on top of the metallic layer 12. Thereafter, photolithographic and etching processes are carried out to create a pattern in the metallic layer 12. The method is to form a photoresist layer over the metallic layer 12, and then patterning the photoresist layer. Next, using the photoresist layer as a mask, anisotropic dry etching is performed to etch away portions of the metallic layer 12 forming an opening 16 that exposes the substrate 10. Thus, a metal line structure is complete, and it is not difficult to see that the sidewalls of these metal lines 12 are near vertical.
Next, as shown in FIG. 1B, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method is used to deposit a dielectric layer 18 over the metal lines 12, and filling the opening 16 as well. Because the sidewalls 17 of the metal lines 12 are near vertical, so the deposited dielectric layer 18 will form an overhang at the upper corner of the metal lines 12 in general. This is due to poor step coverage by the deposited dielectric material. The overhang is actually a thick formation of the dielectric layer 18 at the upper corner locations. When the overhangs on each upper corner of the metal lines meet, a void 19 will be formed in the opening 16. A void in the dielectric layer 18 will eventually affect the stability of the connected devices.
Since the current trend in semiconductor manufacturing is towards device miniaturization, spacing between metal lines 12 is going to be smaller. Therefore, the step coverage ability for the deposited dielectric material is bound to get worse, and overhangs and voids are going to be more numerous.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need in the art to provide a better metal line structure and method of manufacture.